


8:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A father always spoils his daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he gave a chocolate treat to Supergirl.





	8:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A father always spoils his daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he gave a chocolate treat to Supergirl and smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
